The Drinking Contest
by thel33chqUeeN
Summary: What will happen when a regular drinking contest between Six Shooter and Blade turns into a battle with the Axis. Rated T for alcohol use.


Don't mind that the axis are here, they've been hiding in the crawl space of the Bodega Bay Inn for a while now and the other puppets already know them, also don't mind about Six Shooter going out with Bombshell.

This story does not go in to any detail about the axis or how they survived, but just pretend you do and enjoy.

It was a dark and stormy night at the Bodega Bay Inn. All the puppets only stood around and drank at Tunneler's bar. Each one sharing a story on how they proudly killed a human.

"Well you guys can be happy killing humans, but I'm going to be happy drinking this here beer." Six Shooter said.

Blade ordered right behind him. "I'll go ahead and order one myself."

Torch glanced up at Blade as he received his drink. "I bet Six Shooter can drink you under the table."

"No, I bet Blade could drink way more then Six Shooter could!" Ms. Leech exclaimed. "Isn't that right Jester?"

He puts his book down. "Hey, my money's on Six Shooter if I had any money."

"Well thank ya Jester…your still a dweeb though."

"Don't mention it Sixy," continues to read book.

"Ok, lets see who could drink the other under the table." Blade raised his glass.

"All right, if I win, you'll have to…les see 'ere." curls mustache. "Aha! You have to lick a toad."

Blade stood in awkward confusion for a few seconds and then thought up a thing Six Shooter had to do. "Hm… you'll have to walk around in the banana suit Torch wore last Veterans Day!"

"IT WAS NOT A BANANA SUIT! IT WAS A BANANA COVERING! I ONLY LOOKED LIKE A BANANA! NOT A CREEPY BANANA THING WITH ARMS, LEGS, AND HIS FACE STICKING OUT! GET IT STRAIGHT!"

Blade and Six Shooter both stared at the metal puppet for a good two minutes before Six Shooter broke the silence. "Well Blade, you got yourself a deal." They both shook hands and ordered the shot glasses from Tunneler.

"You ready guys?" Tunneler stood with a tissue ready to let it go.

"Yep"

"Yes"

"Begin!" Let go of the tissue.

It took about forty minutes for Six Shooter and Blade to already drink most of the glasses. Eventually Six Shooter finished his last shot and looked over at Blade who was struggling to finish his thirtieth.

"Gonna finish that Blade? Or are you gonna lick a toad?"

"You don't have to finish it if you don't want to." Ms. Leech admitted.

He eventually just collapsed and threw up a little on the table.

"Hey! I'll have to clean up!" Tunneler shouted.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh." Blade covered Tunneler's mouth. "Be quite and be nice to the wallpaper." Collapses again.

The cowboy patted the leader on the back. "It's ok buddy, I heard that toad really tastes good after stormy weather." Looks at everybody else. "Any one else wanna challenge me?"

Everybody stood looking around at each other before Torch stepped up from where he was sitting. "I think I could take you, you already drank too much then what you could handle."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, we're still friends but this is probably the only time your too drunk to even come close to beating me."

"Well let's make a bet."

"Sounds fair but I'll still win."

"If you lose you'll have to hug Blitzkrieg when he wants a hug."

Torch narrowed his eyes and glared at his friend. Blitzkrieg really tries to be friendly to him but he just really despises him. "F-Fine! But I know I'm gonna win! So when you lose you're going to have to read Kamikaze's hentai!"

Six Shooter shivered knowing the graphic mangas Kami would read. "Well, I guess so, let's shake on it."

They both shook hands. Torch felt very confident he was going to win, but unfortunately Six Shooter won instead.

"How in the world did you handle that much alcohol?" Pinhead asked in amazement.

"When you're from Texas, you know how to handle a few shots."

Everybody chuckled and Ms. Leech continued to fan Blade passed out on the table. Torch continued to curse out all the puppets while banging his head on the table; he stopped immediately when he heard a robotic voice come right behind him. His eyes widened and he slowly looked over his shoulder and found Blitzkrieg standing right behind him.

"You know hitting you're head on the table is bad for you when you're drunk. It makes you're blood thinner…"

All the other puppets stopped what they were doing and found Blitzkrieg had company. Bombshell, Kamikaze, and Weremacht were all there standing next to their co-worker.

"Hello Six Shootare!" Bombshell waved her fingers.

"Hello darlin.'' waved back.

"Ve over heard you puppetz vere having a drinking contest and ve vaunted to get in on ze action."

"Well sorry buttercup, but Tunneler banned you guys from the bar last time you were hear, so you guys can't really be here right now."

"But ve vaunted to make a bet with you."

"Oh, and what was that?"

"If we win then we'll run the Bodega Bay Inn for now on, but if we lose, then we'll stay out of your crawl space."

Six Shooter thought about it for a few minutes and looked over at the other puppets. Ms. Leech, Pinhead, and Jester all shook their heads no.

"Well, since Blade is out cold I don't have to listen to you guys since you're not the leader…so...I ACCEPT!"

All three of them face palmed.

"Very good Sixy, now vould you like to meet who yur up againzt?"

"Wait…it's not you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nein, It iz him." She stood to the side and let the shorter Japanese puppet in front of her.

"Hey A-hole! How come you so shocked to see me! Is that because you racist and think only stupid a-holes like you can drink!?

The sixed-armed cowboy twitched his eye for a few seconds and shivered deeply. "Kami, you just drank tea and spit it out for a living…"

"Stupid A-Hole! You Never Pay Attention!" whacks Six Shooter's head. "I drink Sake and spit it out for a living, only in the mornings I drink tea!"

Sixy sighed and ordered shot glasses from Tunneler.

"There's no way he's gonna win." Jester complained.

"Don't say that!" Ms. Leech yelled over at the face-changing puppet next to her.

"I'm just pointing out that Six Shooter could hardly finish the round between him and Torch. Think about it, He has no chance standing against anybody."

Ms. Leech looked down at Blade and continued braiding his hair trying to ignore what Jester just pointed out.

Six Shooter wobbled a little bit and grabbed his first shot glass. Kami sat up straight and got his. They both stood still holding their shot glasses until Tunneler let go of the tissue.

"Ready…Set…GO!"

Six Shooter finished his first five glasses before wobbling side to side; Kami took a small sip from his first shot. Then something un-expected happened.

"Ew! What is this stupid piece of American S-!

"It's whisky." Tunneler told to Kamikaze. "We drink it."

"Whisky tastes like somebody threw up flowers in to a bowl of Ramen! You people are sick! I'm outta here losers!"

Weremacht grabbed Kamikaze off the floor. "You idiot! Now we have to move out of our home!"

"Stupid s-bag, we're evil, we don't have to keep our promises…" Kami pointed out while hitting Weremacht's face.

Bombshell kissed Six Shooter on the nose before leaving. "Vell…I guezz you vin zis time Sexy. I better be leaving before your leader wakes up.

Blitzkrieg stood pouting to the side. "I wish we would've kept our promise! Now you guys think we're a bunch of liars…which we are…but that was still pretty wrong." Looks at the ground. "I wish I had a hug…"

Six Shooter chuckled and nudged Torch.

"Heck no!"

"C'mon Torchy we made a bet and you lost, If you don't keep your promise then I tell everyone that you have a weak spot for kids!"

"You monster you said you'd never tell a soul!"

"Well you said deal, so what's it gonna be?"

Torch grumbled and stormed over to Blitzkrieg and side-ways hugged him.

"You're giving me a hug? IM SO HAPPYYYYYYYY!" Blitzkrieg tightly hugged Torch, who was of course muttering curse words under his breath.

At that moment the sky cleared and it wasn't storming anymore.

"Wow Torchy! The power of our forever friendship healed the sun and it smiles for another day!"

Torch quickly shoved Blitzkrieg away from him and stomped his way back to where Six Shooter was.

"You two should get married", he joked.

"SHUDDUP! I'LL BURN YOUR STUPID FACE OFF!"

Six Shooter chuckled and passed out almost immediately on the table.

"So I guess Six Shooter won huh Jester." Leech Women sassily said.

"Meh, so what if I was wrong, I didn't expect Kami to hate whisky so much."

Blade started to wake up with a killer headache. "Oh Gosh…what happened when I was passed out?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"I think I'm going to throw up…"

Jester and Ms. Leech both scattered away ten feet and watched at a safe distance.

"Oh wow…I feel loved." Looks over at Blitzkrieg who's still trying to hug Torch. "When the heck did the Axis get here…" Looks at his hair. "And why the heck do I have braids…"

Well later the puppets didn't worry about the drinking contest because they got to go outside and kill in the sun. Except for Blade, Torch, and Six Shooter who were all blinded and got headaches from the sunlight.

Thanks for reading my story, if you guys want my to continue my first story or if you have an idea for the next one, don't be afraid to post a review/comment


End file.
